Back To The Shamy
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: After escaping in her father's time machine, Phoebe Cooper finds herself in the year 2010. It was all peaches and cream until her father has mistaken her for her mother at the coffee shop. Now the universe is at stake! Will Phoebe fix the relationship before it's too late? Yes, this is a parody of Back To The Future.
1. Chapter 1

Not wanting to be late again, she ran down the streets of Pasadena

"Ah! Finally!" She says heading up the entrance but finding a teenage boy with glasses standing there by the doors.

"Hey Kyle!"

"We have one minute before the bell Phoebe!"

The two rush down the hallways down to their classrooms.

"Excuse me!"

The two stop and turn to see the dean standing there with a look.

"But the bell hasn't rang yet this time," Phoebe protested brushing her straight brown hair.

"But you both still aren't off the hook just yet," the dean said taking out a pad and writing down.

"Sir, we aren't late," Kyle tried to say.

The dean replies ripping up the paper and handing it to both of them. "Well you were both running in the halls."

"We weren't running! We were just fast walking," Phoebe calls out but the dean silenced them.

"That is running when I see it."

Just then the late bell rings and the dean shook his head.

"Tsk tsk... Looks like your both late again." He writes out another ticket for both.

Phoebe started getting upset. "Aw c'mon! The reason we're late is because you were the one keeping us!"

"And none of that would've happened if you and Mr. Hofstadter showed up a few minutes earlier. And I will write out another ticket just for accusation to a staff and/or faculty member."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"And another write-up for that attitude of yours," the dean said writing down another ticket. "And just for that, you will receive detention this afternoon?"

She says, "But I have a science club to get to-"

"And you are going to miss it," the dean said. "And I will call your parents."

Phoebe groaned as another write-up was given to her.

"I am sure that they will be very disappointed Miss Cooper." The dean finished and turned back to the office.

"Sorry Phoebe," Kyle said as they both walk down to class. "I don't know what the hell is his deal anyways. He's just screwed up."

"It wasn't really my fault! My dad asked me to do something for him last night and kept me out so late. It's been happening for almost a month now," Phoebe explains. "And he didn't tell me what he was doing. All I did was watch outside making sure that no one sees what 'top secret' experiment that he was doing."

"How long has he been working on it?"

"Well… Forever!" Phoebe replied as they near the door. "Shame that I'm going to detention today. Let me know later?"

"Sure Phoebe. See you," Kyle said fixing his glasses before leaving Phoebe in the hallway.

"See you." And she heads to class as well.

"Oh and Phoebe?"

"Hmmm?" Phoebe turned around raising eyebrows.

Kyle then asked, "If you are free this weekend… Can we hang out at my place?"

She replies with a sigh, "Well… Once my parents know about detention, they'll probably ground me for a week."

"Oh… Well… If anything comes up… Call me. Ok?" He asked feeling a little awkward.

"Ok. See you Kyle."

"Bye Phoebe."

**HELLO YA'LL! TIME TO START A NEW STORY! **

**Ok, now I know what ya'll are thinking right now. The title may be too cheesy but that's literally all I can think of. Tell me what you all think if I should continue! It will get better soon! Promise! Please leave positive reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY YA'LL! I am continuing this! So I had a bit of a writers block but I continued just hours ago and before I knew it, it was a long heck of a chap! It's like my brain suddenly exploded and took those words out of my head and put it on here. **

**Anyways, please leave positive reviews and I will continue this! **

After school and detention, Phoebe finally came home just as it was about to get dark. She walks into a nice two story house finding her younger brother and sister who are twins and the age of ten sitting at the dining room table doing homework and her mother cooking.

"You're in big trouble Phoebe," her brother says pointing at her.

She scowled at her brother and her sister nodded agreeing with him.

"Hey, your home sweetie," Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper greets not turning around from stirring the spaghetti noodles. "Heard you got detention today."

She sighs, "I'm sorry mom. I know I'm grounded so… The rest of the day in my room, no tv, no phone and extra chores for a week?"

"No sweetheart. I'm not going to ground you," She says finally turning around and giving her a kiss. "I grounded your father."

"Aww!" Both siblings groan in unison overhearing the conversation.

"And I just might punish Alex and Emma for eavesdropping and not doing their homework like they're supposed to," Amy continued peeking into the dining room finding both standing near the door listening in.

"Sorry mommy," they both say before immediately returning to their homework.

Confused, Phoebe asked, "Why is dad grounded?

"For taking you out so late every night and having himself out late. I have no idea what experiment he's working on but this is just getting ridiculous. I even called your Meemaw and she said it was fair for him to have a break from it for a while."

"Is he home now?"

"Yes sweetie. He's napping upstairs. He'll be joining us for dinner in a bit."

"Oh. Ok." Phoebe breathes a sigh of relief and went to the living room next to the dining room to catch up on some homework she was doing while in detention.

A little while later, it was dinnertime and Amy has just put out a big bowl of spaghetti with hot dogs in it.

"Is that spaghetti and hot dogs I smell," said a voice. And that voice belonged to none other than Sheldon Cooper.

"Yep." Amy answers giving him a kiss before sitting down with their children.

"Hi daddy," Phoebe greets giving him a kiss.

"Hello princess," her dad replies before they start eating.

Sheldon begins talking, "So there is this new lecture debate later tonight and-"

"No," Amy interrupts not even looking at him.

"But I didn't even finish-"

"Your not watching tv Sheldon. Your grounded, remember?"

He replies, "Of course I do Amy, I have an eidetic memory. As I was saying, I want you to record it so I can watch it once the grounding is over."

"Fair enough."

Sheldon then asked the children, "So, how was school?"

"It was excellent," Alex said. "My professor invited me to the physics debate next week and I might go to the banquet following it."

"That's great sweetie!" Amy says with a smile. "See what happens when you are the smartest student in your college class like your father?"

Alex only smiled very proud and satisfied, he fixed his glasses and continues to eat.

Sheldon then turns to his other child, "Emma, how was your day?"

"It was good. Nothing really new," Emma replied before looking up. "Oh, guess what? Lucy is inviting me to spend the night over at her place on Friday with her friends."

"Is that alright with Uncle Leonard and Aunt Penny?" Amy asked.

"She said they're alright but they want you to call them to make sure that I am coming," Emma answers.

Sheldon then said, "Well we are seeing them tomorrow night with Uncle Howard, Uncle Raj and Aunt Bernadette and your cousins."

"I thought we are doing that this Saturday," Alex said.

"No, actually your father and your uncles will be going to a comic con this weekend."

Phoebe, Alex and Emma all shouted, "ANOTHER ONE!?"

"Didn't you all go to one three weeks ago!?" Phoebe asked her father.

"Your Uncle Raj has been holding the tickets for over a year," Sheldon simply explains.

The kids all groaned at the same time.

Sheldon cleared his throat pushing that conversation away. "Anyways, Phoebe? How was your day?"

Phoebe only gulped. "Well…"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hewo? Hewo? Anybody home?"

The three kids all groaned again and Sheldon got up from the table to get the door.

"Why is Dr. Kripke always here?" Alex asked very annoyed.

Amy looks at him pointedly. "Now that is not very nice young man. You and your sisters have to be on your best behavior when we have visitors."

"Really mom, why is he here?" Phoebe asked irritated as well.

"And I will not answer that because none of it is any of your business."

They hear Dr. Kripke talking, "I came for the status report Coopah?"

"Yes," Sheldon replies giving him a folder he was holding full of important physics papers, "Here you go. Now goodnight." And with that he shut the door.

Kripke calls from behind the door as Sheldon walks back to the table, "Say hi to your wife and kids for me!"

Sheldon came back to sit down at the table.

"Why are you and Dr. Kripke working together daddy?" Emma asked.

"Not working, Emma," their father replies, "Collaborating. Kripke and I are collaborating on a project which was supposed to be his. He's only just using me for the math."

"Oh…" Emma then asked, "Mommy?"

Amy looks at her daughter in question.

"Did you and Dr. Kripke ever date before you married daddy?"

"Absolutely not. He did ask me out once but I turned him down," she answers twirling her fork in the spaghetti. "He is no match like your father. He's charming, smart, and very handsome. I will always be the happiest woman to this sweet baboo right here." She raises her eyebrows to her husband.

Sheldon says looking all confused. "You only got one out of the three ri-"

"I'm talking, your listening."

"Yes dear…"

Amy shook her head and continues, "Your father and I met at the coffee shop. Thanks to your Uncle Raj and Uncle Howard, fate has found us there!"

"You did tell us that story a few times, but I don't remember you telling us how it happened," Phoebe said eating her food.

"We met on a dating website. Turns out it was a match for us."

Sheldon then continues for her, "Well technically, she was a girl and a friend at first. Not a girlfriend. Sure we went on dates. But they were playdates before they were real dates. But then over a year later, I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"He was jealous because I went out with Stuart," Amy points it out.

"Not that jealous."

Amy then continues the story, "And before we were dating, we shared our first kiss… But sadly I don't remember much about it. I remember throwing up though because of the alcohol."

"I was never interested in dating back then, I was only focusing on having a breakthrough and hoping to win the Nobel Prize," Sheldon said, "Your uncles forced me to do it because of the dirty sock. But I have to be honest, if it wasn't for them. I would've gotten the most perfect wife, and the most perfect children and the Nobel Prize." He kissed Amy on the cheek and smiled.

"That's right," Amy said, "If that's for me to change my mind to get you off the hook, that ain't happening."

"Aww." Sheldon frowned and continued to eat with the family.

Phoebe finished her dinner and said, "May I be excused? Kyle promised to update me about what I missed today."

"Missed what?" Sheldon asked looking curious.

"Honey, I'll tell you what's going on. And yes Phoebe, go right ahead," Amy said.

She stands up and leaves her family to go upstairs to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY! I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I was working, decorating for Christmas, celebrating my birthday, cooking and baking and everything! It was all crazy! But I managed to get all of this done. But it will be a while to post the next one if I gotta keep working which is ridiculous.**

**Anyways, please leave positive reviews and I will continue this!**

"So your not being punished for having detention?"

"No, mom punished my dad because he's been obsessed with the project that he's getting consequences."

"Oh..."

Phoebe had just opened up her laptop and then skyped Kyle online.

"How was the science club?"

"Actually it was cancelled," Kyle replied.

"What?" Phoebe was now shocked. "Weren't they going to experiment with magnets today?"

Kyle frowned on her computer screen and sighed, "Not only it was cancelled... They're taking it out of the clubs and activities. The school board is disbanding it."

"Are you kidding me?!" She is now angry. "Why would they do that?!"

"Well, rumor has it that the dean is part of the school board. I think he persuaded them to do that."

Phoebe shouts, "I can't believe he would do that to us!"

"I have absolutely no idea what that guy's problem is! What a son of a bitch," Kyle said very ticked off.

Just then Phoebe heard, "Mommy! Kyle said the B word!"

"Shut up Lucy, and stay out of my room!" He yells at his little sister and Phoebe hears footsteps running out the door.

Just then the computer rings and Phoebe sees an call wanting to join.

"Oh, it's Michael. I promised to let him know about the new batman issue."

Just as she was about to say something. Michael's face appeared on the screen with posters behind him.

"Hey, when's it coming out?" Michael asked putting on his headphones that are connected to the laptop.

"It should be out by Saturday at the comic book store," Kyle replied. "Maybe we can get Jeremy on here and see what he thinks. By the way, can I stay over at your place on Friday? My sister is having a slumber party at mine and I really don't want to show up in it."

"Yeah, my sister is going there too," Phoebe said.

"Ok, sure. I'll let my parents know," Michael said.

Just then they heard off screen, "NEIL MICHAEL WOLOWITZ! I WANT YOU TO FOLD THIS WASH AND THEN DO THE DISHES! YOUR SISTER IS VISITING THIS WEEKEND, SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT INVITING YOUR FRIENDS!"

After hearing his mother's voice, he then said, "Change of plans…"

"Then I'm calling Jeremy." Kyle then adds their friend to the Skype chat. And another screen appeared.

A slightly nerdy kid greets, "Hello, Kyle, Michael… Phoebe."

"Hey Jeremy," Phoebe says waving with a smile.

Kyle asked, "Jeremy, can I spend the night at your place on Friday? My sister is inviting her friends and I refuse to be in the same house as them."

"I really don't know of that's possible. I was going to ask Kiara out."

Kyle groaned and Michael watches as he folds his wash.

"In fact I was going to add her into the chat right now," Jeremy finishes and then adds another screen to the chat.

"Hello boys," a teenage Indian girl greets while straightening her hair, "And girl."

"Hey Kiara," Phoebe waves.

"How's it going?" Jeremy asked.

"Ugh. Two tests today, a dance rehearsal and a short shift at Mocha Mama, I feel like my hair would start falling out."

"Never knew a preppy popular rich girl would be working at that lame coffee shop that's ten times less exciting than Starbucks," Michael said with sarcasm.

Kiara scoffed, "Oh please, I tried there, didn't hire me. Mocha Mama is literally the closest thing to a Starbucks where I can do my skills as a dancing barista! I hope to open my cafe like this where there are dancing baristas."

"Seriously though, why even have a job anyhow?" Phoebe asked her.

"Daddy cut my off weeks ago. I spent $400 on shoes."

The guys all groaned and Kiara says, "What? A girl's gotta have a nice new pair."

"Anyways," Jeremy asked, "Kiara? Are you free on Friday night?"

Kiara shook her head, "I wish. I have a major shift at the shop. Sorry."

Jeremy leans back and sighs, "So… Kyle, we're still on Friday?"

"Yeah, sure,"

Jeremy said glumly. "Um. I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow… Well… Bye." And he left the chat.

Kiara puts down her hair straightener and says hurriedly, "Alright guys, I really have to go. Chloe wants to FaceTime with me. See ya!" And with that, she left the chat too.

Phoebe sighed sadly, "I'm just so mad about the science club. I can't believe he took it down."

"Oh yeah, I heard. That was horrible," Michael said continuing to fold his clothes. "One last thing in my senior year to be ruined. First my date rejection to Fall Formal, now this?"

Kyle nodded. "This is just crap. So ridiculous."

"We really have to do something about it," Phoebe said. "Maybe my father can help. I'll ask him later. We'll all group together and discuss it."

"Agreed," Kyle said.

"Hear hear," Michael says as well.

"MICHAEL! YOU GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND DO THE DISHES!"

"YES MOM! I WILL DO IT! I'M JUST TALKING TO MY FRIENDS RIGHT NOW!" Michael yells back at his mother.

"DO NOT USE THAT TONE AT YOUR MOTHER! YOU'LL BE TAKING OUT THE TRASH TOO INCLUDING THAT MOUTH!"

Michael then groans exhaustedly before telling his friends. "Sorry you both had to hear that." And with that, he turns off his screen.

Now once again, it was just Kyle and Phoebe.

"So… It's just us again…" He starts sounding a little awkward.

She chuckles, "Yeah…"

Kyle cleared his throat and straightened his glasses and asked, "Um… Since your not grounded after all, is it alright to grab a bite and see a movie on Friday? Just the two of us?"

Just as she was about to answer that request…

Knock Knock Knock. "Phoebe?" Knock Knock Knock. "Phoebe?" Knock Knock Knock. "Phoebe?"

Phoebe sighs looking at her door and back to the computer. "Hang on. I gotta go Kyle. See you tomorrow!"

"Oh… Ok-" Phoebe turned her computer off and closed it. She shouted, "Come in!"

Her bedroom door opened revealing Sheldon.

"Hello princess."

"Hi daddy."

Sheldon came over to sit on the edge of Phoebe's bed and starts, "Well… Your mother told me everything that happened."

"Yeah…"

"And I apologize for putting you through all of this… But I needed someone like you to guard my experiment," her father said.

"It's alright," she sighs, "I just want to get to school on time. Are we going back to Caltech tonight? I hope not."

"No. Not this time. It's a dead end Phoebe."

Phoebe can see the sadness in her father's face. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Your mother also forced me to make a promise with you that we'll not be out late doing projects again. So I promise that we'll not be out late doing projects again," Sheldon said.

"Ok."

He gave her a kiss on the head.

"I wanted to tell you something actually dad," Phoebe starts explaining. "It's about the-"

"Father?" Alex appeared in the doorway. "I want you to check my thesis and see what you think, can you do it now please?"

Sheldon replied, "I will Alex. I'll be right back princess."

Just then Emma came rushing to the door. "Daddy! Can you help me with my english homework? I have a little trouble with the report for a new book the teacher gave me."

"Alright. After I'm done with Alex," Sheldon said getting up and leaving. "I'll talk to you later, ok Phoebe?"

She nodded and Sheldon closes her bedroom door. She looks at the clock seeing that she has an hour before her nightly rituals. She shrugged to herself deciding to go to bed already if she wants to go to school the next morning on time for once. So got ready for bed, pajamas on, teeth brushed and face washed.

She crawled into bed with many thoughts of the entire day. But only one thought was on her mind.

"What project was daddy doing?"


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY YA'LL! HAPPY NEW YEAR! SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME FOREVER TO DO!**

**I am super exhausted right now and I have work tomorrow first thing. Ugh. I want someone to kill me right away.**

**So anyways, please leave postive reviews and I will try and continue this!**

"Phoebe… Phoebe… Phoebe…"

Being pulled out of her dream, Phoebe opened her eyes and looked up seeing a pair of blue eyes that belong to her father.

"What dad?"

"Come on, out of bed. We have to go."

"Where?" Phoebe rubs her eyes tiredly.

"The university."

She groans laying back down pulling covers up. "Aw dad! You promised!"

"I know, I know I did. But while I was sleeping, my brain puts a two and two together and I realized what went wrong! I need to fix the problem right away!"

Her father pulls back the covers and sees her daughter frowning. "Look… I know I promised and I am sorry. I'll make it up to you. I'll let you take a sick day in the morning and let you sleep in. Just please help me."

"But mom grounded you."

"I know. I can face an earful from her and your Meemaw later. But this is important Phoebe and I need your help."

Groaning, she got out of bed.

"I'll meet you downstairs in three minutes, and come in your pajamas, you don't have to change," Sheldon whispers leaving.

Phoebe trudged downstairs tiredly and puts on her shoes and jacket before leaving with her father as they head over to Caltech. Sheldon called for an Uber which picked them up and brought them over to the university. She looked at the time seeing that it was only 2 AM and she leans back in the car seat hoping there would be traffic so she can sleep a little. But it was a quick ride and they made it.

The two walk in and down the semi dark halls and downstairs to the old storage rooms and finally to the door to one of them.

"I really want to know what's so important about what your doing, that I had to be here."

"It's an experiment I have been doing for years. I never showed this to anyone. Not even your mother."

"But what is it really?"

"It's a Wormhole Generator."

Phoebe looked confused. "Like In World Of Warcraft?"

"It may be like that, but it's not. No, it's a very different kind. It can show you dimensions, teleportations and magnetic vortexes, etc."

Phoebe says, "You actually made a generator?"

"No no no, I tested it. I only used this out of spare parts from the lab. It just needs a fix and it'll be ready for another test as the others have failed, and this was why it lead to a dead end… Until now."

"I thought you already had a generator. Like a long time ago."

"Oh no. It wasn't real," her father explains, "That was just a prank on your uncles who were snooping in on my business."

"Oh…" Then Phoebe finally asked wanting to see what he's doing, "Can you please show me since you dragged out of my bed on a school night after you promised not to?" Phoebe asked as her father puts a key in the doorknob and twisted it to open.

"Then can you not tell anyone about this?" Sheldon questions back. "Not a single person, not even your siblings. Got it?"

Phoebe nodded.

Sheldon opens the door and heads inside and Phoebe follows.

The room looked abandoned and deserted but it has a small machine centered in the middle of the room.

"Is that it?"

"Yes it is. I'm just going to give it a fix and it will be ready to be tested."

Phoebe stands and leans against the wall waiting for her dad to finish.

He asked, "By the way, what you were going to tell me before princess?"

Phoebe remembers what she wanted to tell him and then starts, "Well, you know this science club?"

"Yes? I understand that you didn't go-"

"Actually they're taking it out of clubs and activities."

Sheldon stops and looks up to his daughter and asked, "What? Why?"

"Kyle told me that the dean is forcing it out. Our friends are upset about it too."

"That is just unacceptable. I will take this up with the superintendent of schools and you will get that club back."

"How are you going to manage to do that?" She asked.

"I will do like how I always do princess," Sheldon replies. "Complain about it. I am very good at complaining."

Phoebe is very glad that her dad is on board with this.

"I'll discuss this with your uncles and aunts and we'll group together later on. Ok?"

It took a little while but it was done.

"I got it! I got it!"

Phoebe then said, "Can I see?"

"Of course, but stand behind me. I don't want you to get hurt," Sheldon said and her daughter went to stand behind him.

Sheldon then turns the machine on and the two stand back as the generator does it's work.

A bright light bursts onto the wall creating a swirling hole.

"It works!" Sheldon shouts with excitement. "It really works!"

She smiled proudly at her father's achievement.

"Now for the real test," Sheldon says as he gets closer to it while Phoebe watches.

Suddenly they hear sirens in the distance.

"What's that?"

It grows louder and louder. "It's the stormtroopers…" Sheldon says turning the generator off and looks out into the hallway.

"You mean the police?" Phoebe asked feeling a little nervous.

"Why would they be at Caltech at this hour?"

Sheldon then says sounding a little nervous, "Phoebe, stay here. I'll be going upstairs. If I'm not back in ten or fifteen minutes, call your mother and go to the police station or hospital or wherever I'm going to be."

"Ok."

"And if anything happens to me, you are always the most perfect daughter ever and I love you!" Sheldon said quickly.

That warms Phoebe's heart. She didn't think that she was the perfect daughter. Given the fact that Alex is very smart and Emma gains popularity. She didn't think where or what it leads her to.

She asks, "Really?"

"Indeed you are. Phoebe, there is something important that we haven't told you about."

"What is it?"

"Well-"

Just then there was banging coming from upstairs.

"Hold that thought! I'll be right back. Ok?" Sheldon shouts and then runs off leaving Phoebe in the storage room.

It has been almost ten minutes and her father hasn't came back yet. Phoebe started getting very worried. She took out her phone and finds her mother's number, but then she heard the banging grow louder and louder as it depends down the stairs.

"Dad?" Phoebe calls out hoping that it was him.

But instead she sees two policemen coming around the corner of the hallway.

Very scared, she immediately shuts the door and locks it. She backs onto the other side of the room about to cry. Her father is gone and now the police shows up. What do they want? And what was going on?

She backed up a little more, her foot accidentally bumping into the generator turning it on. The light once again beams on the wall creating a bright hole. She jumped turning around in fright before realizing she accidentally turned it on.

"PASADENA COUNTY POLICE! OPEN UP! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" One of the policemen yells while banging on the door.

Phoebe looked back at the door and back at the hole. She already faced detention, the last thing she wants was getting arrested. She also wonders where this wormhole leads.

Curious, her arm extends her hand into the wormhole feeling nothing and pulls it out revealing nothing.

"OPEN UP OR ELSE WE'LL BREAK IT DOWN!"

She made up her mind and without thinking for another second, she steps into the bright wormhole and stumbles into… The storage room?


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe climbed into a wormhole that has led her to the same room that she and her father have been in before. She only hears silence. No one was banging on the door.

"Maybe it's safe for me to come out now?" She asked herself.

Slowly, she walks to the other side of the room to put her hand on the doorknob, turn it and pushed the door open slowly seeing nothing in the hallway. No policemen. No one.

Going to look for her dad, she walks down the hallway and up the stairs into the main hallway.

It was still dark and empty. She doesn't see her father or anyone.

"Dad?" She calls out. "Daddy? Hello?"

But there was no answer. "Anyone?"

Tears well up in her eyes. "Daddy?"

Phoebe starts to cry really frightened. She walks outside the building seeing no police cars or any cars whatsoever. Also some trees were a slight bit smaller than they appear. And the grass was more greener as the sky gets more brighter as it is now morning.

She has thoughts of staying in the building until someone will come and fine her but she just remembered that she still has her phone. br /br /Immediately, she pulls it out of her pocket and sees that she hasn't received a text from anyone. She also notices that the date is wrong. It was May 24th. It was supposed to be November 5th.

"What the?" She asked herself as she looks through her phone. At least some apps are still there.

She looks through her contacts and most of them are missing including both her parents. She wishes she has an eidetic memory like her father so she can really remember their contacts.

There is always another way, she thought. Maybe use someone's phone to call. Maybe a payphone?

Phoebe then journeys down the sidewalks of Pasadena as the citizens prepare to do their morning routines. Some are going to work, some are just running errands. Phoebe tries to look for a place that's open and has a phone. All morning until around noon she searches for one. Several don't work, people were in a rush and can't help her and some require pay but she doesn't have any money. While at it, she notices that these places look like they were changed. She thinks she may be dreaming. She hopes she was. She thinks and hopes that she's in bed right now dreaming this whole weird experience. Phoebe was exhausted by walking around and also very hungry. There was only one place left that would help.

Espresso Cafe. But something isn't right about that place. This used to be Mocha Mama where Kiara works.

"Wasn't that Mocha Mama?" Phoebe asked herself as she went inside seeing a vicious crowd of people wanting their coffee.

She sighs and decides to wait on line with them. She sees a man in front of her reading a newspaper and she spotted the date.

May 24th, 2010.

Her eyes widened in shock. "No! This can't be true!" She nearly shouts having a crowd stare at her.

That wormhole generator she went through traveled her back in time?!

No. This has got to be a dream. More of like a horrifying nightmare. Now she's in big trouble!

"Is there a problem young lady?" An old lady asked from the table near her.

"Ummm… Nothing," Phoebe lies. She turns around and asks the barista, "Excuse me! Mind if I borrow a phone? I need to make an important call!"

"Is it to bring you clothes to wear? I see that you forgot," the barista replied with sarcasm.

She looks down seeing that she's still in her pajamas.

Ugh, the humiliation.

She only heard chuckles from the customers and then asked the barista again this time more firm. "Can I please borrow your phone? It's an emergency! I've been looking for a phone for hours, some are dead, broken and I really need to call someone!"

"It's right near the front right there." She gestures to the payphone.

"But I don't have any money ma'am."

"Look, sweetheart, I got a line. I can't help you, if you don't have money, don't even bother and just leave the shop. It's for paying customers only not some beggar in pajamas!"

Hurtful, Phoebe really wanted to cry after hearing all of that. She just turned to leave but sees a handful of cash been reached out by the same old lady.

"Here. Get yourself an espresso and anything else you need," she says with a smile.

Phoebe turns it down. "Oh no, please! It's fine!"br /br /"But I insist!" She gives it right to her. "You are very welcome, and hear me young lady. Never let the world mistreat you. Have a blessed day." She gets up and leaves the store.

Phoebe looks through the dollar bills she was given and added it up to… $500.

"Oh dear lord…" She says to herself. Of course she didn't want to accept this but it didn't look like much of a choice.

After getting some change, she went to the payphone which works but either contacts put in make it like they don't even exist. She sighed giving up as it's a lost cause. Her father left her alone, she went back in time, and she won't be able to go back.

Phoebe then managed to get a drink along with a sandwich and pastry. She grabbed a table by the door and sat there for a while. She didn't care how long she was sitting there for. She needs help. Very desperate need of help.

All afternoon she sat there and was still thinking about how to get back to 2035.

"They're gonna all think I'm insane. I am not. Then I need a scientist who can help me. Someone like my uncles… Maybe I can find them and they can help," she thinks to herself.

Then suddenly, she hears familiar voices.

"In a few minutes, when I gloat over the failure of this enterprise, how would you prefer I do it? The standard 'I told you so' but with a classic neener neener, or just my normal look of haughty derision."

Phoebe looks up at the three men who walked in and she couldn't believe her eyes.

It's her uncles! And her dad!

Goodness, they look so young. She thought. Uncle Raj and Uncle Howard both look like they almost haven't changed at all but her dad look so young. A little skinnier than usual and shorter hair.

She must interact with them! She wishes to talk. But she doesn't know what good that'll do.

"You don't know we're wrong yet," her Uncle Raj said.

"Haughty derision it is," her father said back and puffed out a sigh while shaking his head.

"Hello!" The three men turned around seeing a young teen standing there by the table she was sitting in.

"Hello…" Sheldon replies.

"Your Sheldon Cooper," Phoebe says in surprise. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Awkwardly Sheldon turns around to glance at her uncles who urged him to go on and make a move.

"Are you the one that I am supposed to see?" He questions.

"Yes…"

"Then you are," Sheldon states, "I'm apologize to inform you that you've been taken in by unsupportable mathematics designed to prey upon the gullible and the lonely. Additionally, I am being blackmailed with a hidden dirty sock."

Phoebe's brain comprehends what he just said. Dirty sock sounds so familiar to her. But she pushed it out of the way.

"Ummm… If I may, mind if I buy you a beverage?" She asks nervously.

"No coffee. Since I came to California, I promised my mother no drugs."

She then said, "I wouldn't either. My father forbids anything with drugs in them."

They were at the counter ordering some water.

"May I ask why are you wearing pajamas out in public?" Sheldon asked looking at her outfit.

Phoebe immediately thinks up an answer hoping he buys it. "Um… I was going to get the mail this morning and I was somehow locked out of my home…" And he bought it.

"Alright," Sheldon said as they got their drinks and went to sit at the table while Howard And Raj watch.

Sheldon and Phoebe didn't really talk much to each other. Phoebe was feeling super starstruck that she's sitting next to her younger father and Sheldon finds it interesting that there wasn't much chit-chat in the date, also he found her interesting as she likes and dislikes the same as he does. It stayed that way until it was nearly sunset.

"I must say, this date was quite splendid, where and when can I see you again?"

Phoebe then asked, "Anytime you want it to be?"

"Where do you live?" He asks a question.

"I live here with my parents but they're actually out of town for a while and now I have nowhere to go… I was locked out…"

"Hmmm… I was going to ask you to come and stay in my apartment, but I'm not sure how Leonard would react due to the roommate agreement. I'll ask Penny as she's a girl and you are a girl," Sheldon said.

Phoebe thought, Wow, my father was a lot awkward

"Is that alright with you Amy?" He asked.

Phoebe's face suddenly drained with color. That's definitely not her name.

"Sorry?"

"That is your name isn't it? Amy Farrah Fowler?" Her father asked.

Oh dear…

**I apologize if this came too sudden, I really wanted this who sequence out of the way before I get a writers block! **

**I will try and continue this if I don't work as much. I have to work earlier than usual, ugh! I earned myself a day to sleep in at least... But again, I will try to to continue. **

**Please leave positive reviews and I'll keep going! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY YA'LL! Sorry about the wait! I've been working real hard. I just wish that I wouldn't work so much because I keep forgetting what I'm doing. This chapter took me forever to do! I'm gonna be so exhausted for tomorrow, but it'll be worth it! **

**Anyways please leave positive reviews so I can continue this!**

_"That was your name isn't it? Amy Farrah Fowler?"_"Ummmm…" Phoebe then thinks of a lie, but unfortunately she couldn't. "Yes?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Sheldon questions back raising his eyebrows.

"… Telling you?"

Sheldon's face started to twitch a little and then said, "Fair enough. Let's go."

They joined Howard and Raj in Howard's car as they head to Sheldon's apartment.

She looks out the window as many thoughts rush to her head.

Sheldon thinks she's Amy. The Amy Farrah Fowler. Her Mother! What's going to happen now that he thinks that he found his future wife? Or when she tells him that she's not Amy. She also doesn't know when to tell him. She feels awful. Now she realizes she might be in trouble.

They park in front of an apartment building on Los Robles and they all get out and head upstairs.

"I have a question Sheldon," Howard starts as the four head up with Phoebe lagging behind a bit following them.

"If this is about what happened last week with you ruining the movie by having an allergic reaction due to the candy that has nuts in it?" Sheldon asked.

"No…"

He asked again, "Is it about the fact that I bought you a science kit for kids on your birthday?"

"No Sheldon, thought we're past that," Howard replied.

"Oh. Then is it about what happened in the arctic on the night the heat went out-"

"No! I mean that girl. Isn't she a little young for you? She looks like a teenager…"

Sheldon looks back at the girl trying to climb more stairs and then shrugs, "I don't see a problem with that. She's looks like she's appropriate for dating."

Phoebe pants as she climbs not hearing their conversation. Her parents did mention about her climbing the stairs for 15 years since the elevator was not working. But they lived like this for that long?

Raj doesn't say anything as there's a girl walking with them and he couldn't talk to women back then. As they enter the third floor landing Raj whispers in Howard's ear and then he passes the message to Sheldon. "Raj just said that I have made a good point. Maybe the girl is like 15 or 16? She looks pretty young… Wonder if her parents are looking for her?"

Before Sheldon spoke, Phoebe says a lie panting as they continued climbing the stairs hearing that part, "They don't mind… They never mind at all."

"So you think online dating and being set up to go and meet a 30 year old man is not a bad idea?" Howard asked as they reached the fourth floor. They all stand in front of apartment 4A and Sheldon fumbles for his keys.

"Not really."

Howard asked looking back at her as Sheldon goes to unlock the door, "How old are you?"

"Um… 18."

"You look too young for 18. According to the website it said you were 29."

At the same time, Raj whispers in Howard's ear and Howard said clearly annoyed. "I know she looks even young for an 29 year old. I just said that."

Raj shook his head.

"Alright, we're here," Sheldon says opening the door and they step inside finding Leonard sitting at his desk chair.

Uncle Leonard!

"Evening Leonard," Sheldon greets walking in the apartment

"Evening…" Leonard groans not turning around as a small parade walks through the door.

"Hey Leonard."

"Hey Howard."

Raj squeaks out something that sounded like hello.

"Hey Raj."

"Hi Leonard."

"Oh hey-" Leonard trails off when he sees a girl who walked in the apartment.

Leonard points to the teen asking the three, "Who's this?"

"It's the date Howard and Raj found for me. I found her quite charming. I didn't think that the experiment went well," Sheldon explains. "This is Amy Farrah Fowler."

Phoebe says feeling shy, "Hello…"

Leonard looks very confused. She looks so young for her age. And why is she in her pajamas?

"Sheldon, do you mind if I talk to you for a second please?"

"I would Leonard, but I'm going to get Penny. Amy needs to spend a few nights in her apartment because she was locked out of her home and her parents are away."

Leonard looked super confused. "But-"

Sheldon already walked out of the apartment and Phoebe sighed in relief happy that she's alone with someone else she's close to that is not her father.

Leonard stands up and said, "I apologize about my crazy roommate for picking you up like that. He just doesn't see the problem with you being young and-"

"Uncle Leonard!" Phoebe instantly wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug as tears flooded her frightened eyes. "You have to help me!"

"I'm sorry, but how do you know my na-"

"Please help me Uncle Leonard!" She continues hugging a confused Leonard and crying her eyes out. Raj and Howard look on very puzzled as well.

Phoebe lets go and says through tears, "I really do need help!"

"Ok. Do you want me to bring you home?"

"No! I just need to talk to you," she said. "And only you!" She looks over at Uncle Raj and Uncle Howard.

"I mean it!"

"Alright, we'll leave. Come on Raj," Howard said leaving the apartment and Raj shyly waved at Phoebe. With that, they were gone.

Leonard then asked the girl, "What is it that you want to talk about?"

To be honest, Phoebe doesn't know where to start. She started by saying, "Uncle Leonard… My name isn't Amy Farrah Fowler."

"That's not your name?"

"No… My name is-"

"Sheldon! I really don't wanna go across the hall right now."

That sounds like Auntie Penny!

Sheldon walks in with Penny and Leonard and Phoebe turned around seeing them.

"Hello…" Leonard only says to his now ex-girlfriend.

"Hey…" Penny said. She spots the girl and then asked both men, "Who's this?"

"This is Amy Farrah Fowler. The girl I was just telling you about!"

Leonard then said, "I'm sorry Penny. He's just acting weirder than usual. He somehow found a teenager on a dating website."

"Leonard, she's only 18. She lied about her age on a dating website," Sheldon said.

"And they both met at the coffee shop. Howard and Raj both set the both up."

"Is she wearing pajamas?" Penny asked pointing to the girl.

"Yes. As I said Penny, she was locked out of her house and her parents are away for a while and she has no place to go which is why I asked if it's alright for her to stay with you in your apartment."

Penny then understands but she really needs to talk to Sheldon about adults dating young teenagers "Sheldon… We need to talk."

"But-"

"Now!" Penny then left Sheldon standing there before he moves to follow Penny to 4B leaving Leonard and Phoebe alone once again.

"So your not Amy Farrah Fowler?"

"No. My name is Phoebe!"

Leonard then asked still puzzled by the whole thing, "Phoebe?"

"Yes… This will sound really weird and it will blow your mind when I say this. But you really have to believe me on this one!"

"Alright."

She takes a deep breath before saying, "I'm from the future… I came through the wormhole generator that my dad had made. I'm actually 15 years old and I am from the year 2035!"

Leonard gave her a weird look. "I'm not following…"

"And the woman who Sheldon was going to meet at the coffee shop was supposed to be my mother! And now it's not gonna look good for me because my parents will probably never meet after that!"

"YOUR parents?" Leonard asked wondering where this is going.

"Uncle Leonard… My parents are both Sheldon Cooper and Amy Farrah Fowler. My name is Phoebe Cooper!"

He didn't even know what to say. Sheldon has a daughter? That's impossible! Sheldon has been his roommate for seven years and he never mentioned one thing about having a wife and child.

"I am very very confused. And why do you keep calling me Uncle Leonard, your not my niece… Did my roommate put you up to this?"

"No! I really am his daughter! Look at me! I have his face, but I have my mother's eyes! Look closely."

Then he stares at her face still not believing her.

"Oh! Here!" Phoebe pulls her phone out of her jacket pocket scrolls through her photos finding a photo of her, parents and siblings together. "Here's a photo of my family! Look! That's mom and dad, and my brother Alex and Emma my sister." She shows Leonard and he shook his head scoffing a bit.

"You expect me to believe that… All I see is three kids and no adults."

Phoebe looked at her pic again noticing that both her parents are nowhere to be seen.

She cries, "Oh no! What have I done!"

"Ok. Take it easy… I'll take you right home and I'll help you with-"

"No! Please Uncle Leonard! You have to help!" She cries. "I'm really scared!"

Leonard sighs, "What is it that you want? Money?"

"Your not getting it!" She nearly shouted. "I need you to find my mother and have her meet my dad! Dad thinks that I am my mother!"

"I really don't think I can do anything for you…"

"You don't believe me… Wait! The elevator! I know what happened! Dad told me what happened! I-I know the whole story! In 2003, You were testing rocket fuel which was about to explode and you were going to take it outside by going down the elevator! But then Sheldon saved your life by pushing you out of there before closing the door and seconds later the fuel explodes which is why, the elevator stopped working for a long time…"

Leonard only stared at her. Eyes widening.

"You believe me now?" Phoebe asked her uncle.

After a minute, Leonard finally said, "I believe you."


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY YA'LL! Sorry about the wait. Been super busy with my job and cooking dinner. I almost had a small writer's block too while doing this. I could use some help with later chapters. I want ya'll to either review or pm your ideas to me and I'll see where it fits! **

**Please leave positive reviews and I will continue this!**

"Let me get this straight here…" Leonard starts, "Your from the year 2030 something… You came through a wormhole… Sheldon is your father… You are his teenage daughter… And he has mistaken you for your mother?"

Phoebe nodded quickly.

Leonard just realized something. "Wait- if your f-"

"Do I really need to say it Penny? I don't see anything wrong with this," Sheldon says walking in the apartment with Penny.

"Bringing a young teenager you don't know to your place is considered being a pedophile Sheldon," Penny said firmly. She looks over to the girl. "Amy, I am very very sorry that he brought you in this. He didn't know better."

Phoebe then says, "It's alright. He didn't really do anything wrong."

"See! I didn't do anything wrong," Sheldon says in a I-told-you-so tone to Auntie Penny.

She points at her father and the hallway, "You go to your room."

"Wha- you cant tell me what to do! I'm not a child!"

"Go before I call your mother and tell her what happened," Penny said meaning it.

Sheldon groans. "Fine." And with that, he left.

She sighs and said to Phoebe, "I'm gonna take you home Amy."

"You can't!"

"What you do me-"

"My parents aren't home. They're out of town and I was locked out of my home."

Penny said, "Then I'll help you break in."

"Actually Penny, she can stay here. Sheldon and I probably won't mind if she spent the night on the couch," Leonard suggests. "We can get her number and contact her parents and they'll come and pick her up as soon as possible."

"Leonard, she's much younger than us-"

Phoebe interrupts looking back at the hallway seeing that her father is gone. "Actually Auntie Penny, there is something important we need to tell you."

Penny looks at her and Leonard in confusion. Auntie Penny?

"But can we talk in your apartment so that my dad won't hear us?" Phoebe asked.

"What?"

"Yeah, lets go, we'll explain," Leonard says and guides both girls out of the apartment and went across the hall to 4B.

"Ok. Care to explain?" Penny said crossing her arms.

Phoebe takes a deep breath and starts, "My name is Phoebe Cooper. I'm not Amy."

"Phoebe?"

Leonard says, "Penny, Phoebe is Sheldon's daughter."

Penny's eyes widened. "No way."

"Auntie Penny, it's true!"

"Auntie Penny? Leonard, why is she calling me that?"

Leonard sighs, "Can we explain please?"

"I don't really want to talk Leonard," Penny said clearly.

"Well it would be great if we did Penny," he said.

"I mean I don't want to talk to you," Penny shouts nearly frightening the teen.

Phoebe asked, "What's going on? Why are you both fighting?"

"It's- It's complicated," Penny answers.

"But you both should be together!" Phoebe shouts upset, "Uncle Leonard, your my godfather and Auntie Penny, your my godmother!"

Penny asked really confused. "Leonard, what is she saying?"

"Penny, everything she was saying was true… And Phoebe, we're supposed to get back together?"

"Yes!"

There was silence between the three before Penny finally said, "I really don't want to talk about this right now. I wish that I can believe you and whatever story this is and Leonard if you are bringing this up to take me back, it ain't working. Now will you both leave?"

Phoebe sniffles and tears fall from her eyes as she starts to cry.

Leonard and Penny both stare as she cries. It was just before Leonard went over to her and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her for a hug. Penny just looks over at the girl's crying face. Her face looks almost like Sheldon's.

"Penny, please help. I won't ask for anything else," Leonard said still hugging their goddaughter.

His ex-girlfriend sighs in defeat. "Alright, fine. I'll help."

"Alright then. Phoebe, you still have that picture of your brother and sister?"

She wiped her tears and took her family photo out and shows it to Leonard.

"Look at your brother's head," he said as they both look at it. The top of Alex's head is missing.

"His head's gone!" She gasped. "Just like my parents!"

Leonard says, "That's because when you interfered with the meeting of your parents making Sheldon think that you are his future wife, then your brother will be erased from existence and so will your sister and you will be next!"

"Oh no!" Phoebe cried at the horrible mistake she created, "What have I done!"

"Have you learned nothing from the 'Back To The Future' movies?" Leonard asked her and she shook her head.

"I never seen it… My father refuses to let me watch it until my siblings are 13 because these movies had cursing in it. Even though I am old enough, he still refuses," she explained. She sat on the couch and cries, "I'm in so much trouble!"

Leonard and Penny looked at each other while the girl weeps.

"Don't worry Phoebe, we can fix this. We'll find your mother and set her up with your father."

"But how?" The girl asks still wiping the tears from her face.

"We'll ask Howard and Raj to find her online like they did for Sheldon and we'll find her."

Penny stares at the scene now believing what is going on.

Leonard then said, "Right now, it's a little late and I suggest we do this in the morning."

Phoebe nodded quickly and then the two got up and left.

"Night Penny."

"Night Leonard."

"Oh, and Penny?" Leonard asks and she looks at him in question.

He was about to ask about their relationship which was broken off but then again, he didn't want to upset her or hurt her because of what happened. Just couldn't risk it. He just shook his head dismissing it. "Nevermind. It's not that important. Goodnight." He turned and left heading back to 4A

Phoebe sighs as she went to sit in the middle of the couch, "I really hope that we can find mom soon. It can take a while and I really wanna get back home."

"And you will Phoebe. Everything will be alright," Leonard said heading to the kitchen island.

She yawns feeling exhausted from the entire day. "What about dad? Are we going to tell him?"

"I suggest we don't. You know how he gets, besides in the movie, Marty McFly couldn't reveal to his parents either."

"Why not?"

Leonard explains while making tea for them "Well, you know like when you go back in time and accidentally step on a butterfly. That could change the course of it just like what you did."

Phoebe leans back in the couch and says very guilty, "I wish that I never changed it. I have a life in 2035. I have my friends. And I think I have a crush on one of them. I just haven't got that chance yet, but someday I will." She thoughts as she closes her eyes. "Man this couch is comfortable."

Leonard pours a cup water into a mug and lets the tea steep. "Well don't you worry. We have time and we'll get you back home too…" He then chose to lighten it up a bit with a conversation. "So Phoebe, can you tell me about yourself?"

There was no response so he waited a few seconds. He still didn't get anything. So he turned around and finds her fast asleep on the couch sitting up and leaning back.

Leonard sighs shaking his head and went over to the exhausted teen and gently lays her down with her head on one side and her feet near Sheldon's spot, he places a cushion under her head to make her comfortable. Then he quietly went over to the closet and takes out a blanket and places it on top of her. She never even stirred and he couldn't blame her. It's been a rough day. It's been overwhelming and emotional for a 15 year old girl.

He looks at the clock on his computer which read 8:13 and decided it was early to turn in but he decided against it and heads to his room with his cup of tea.

He was almost to his room but heard the bedroom door open and out came Sheldon.

He asked with a small childish pout, "Is it alright for me to come out now?"

"Yes but be quiet."

"Why would I-"

Leonard shushes him and whispers, "Pho- I mean Amy is sleeping in the living room right now. Don't worry. She's not in your spot."

Sheldon said looking at his watch, "Isn't it early for her to go to bed."

"Yes but she's going through a rough time right now and needs some rest and I would appreciate it if you keep it quiet."

"Why would I not Leonard?"

He sighed tiredly. He really didn't want to talk with Sheldon right now. "Just… Please be quiet." And then he heads into his bedroom and closes the door.

A little while later, he was laying in bed trying to rest himself but he has one thought on his mind that kept him awake.

"Hope we can find her mother soon."


	8. Chapter 8

**OH MY GOODNESS! I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER YA'LL! I had a temporary writer's block and I could use some help continuing this! I already figured out what happens next but I want her to open up to her father later in this story! **

**Anyways, I'm going away this weekend and I need ideas to write otherwise this won't go forward, which is a shame because I had a ball writing this!**

**So please leave positive reviews and I can continue!**

"Your feet are in my spot."

That made Phoebe jerk awake and looks up to her dad standing in pajamas holding a bowl of cereal.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" She sits up, moves her feet out of the way and lets Sheldon sit in his spot.

They both sit in awkward silence as Sheldon watches tv until Leonard walks down the hall into the kitchen with his bathrobe on.

"Morning," he says starting to brew the coffee.

Sheldon doesn't answer. He was practically glued to the tv.

Phoebe replies back, "Morning…"

"Listen Pho- Amy," Leonard caught himself as they're in the same room as Sheldon. "I'm gonna have Penny let you borrow her clothes and we'll meet with Koothrapali and Wolowitz later."

Phoebe nodded.

"Why are you meeting with Koothrapali and Wolowitz?" Sheldon asked looking at Leonard.

"Just something that you shouldn't be concerned about Sheldon. Trust me, you don't want to know."

Sheldon frowned and looked back at the tv.

A little while later, Sheldon, Leonard and Phoebe head to Caltech. Phoebe is wearing pretty uncomfortable but nicely fitted clothing Penny gave her. A pink blouse and a denim mini skirt. It wasn't the clothes she normally wears, she always wears trendy sweaters and comfortable wear.

"I'll see you at lunch. I need to borrow Pho-Amy! I need to borrow her for a few hours."

Sheldon looked at Leonard confused. "Why do you need Amy?"

"Please don't ask Sheldon," Leonard sighs as he goes into his lab.

"Then why are you telling me that you need to borrow Amy?" Sheldon asked. "You told me you need to borrow her, I am asking why."

Leonard was starting to get a headache. "It's very important that I do. Please don't ask anymore."

"Fine." With that, Sheldon walked away.

Once he was out of sight and hearing range, Leonard questions Phoebe. "I have one question… In your time period, does he still act like this you poor little girl?"

"Only to mom… But he's more well off than now."

"Then we better find your mother asap," Leonard said texting Howard and Raj to come straight to the lab right away.

Phoebe steps into Leonard's lab and looks around seeing lasers and other machines.

"You built that laser?" She asked pointing to a small laser on the lab table.

"Yeah. I did… I had a little help from Wolowitz though. It took me years actually but it actually works."

She says, "It looks cool."

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "Really? I thought you would say something less meaningful about it like your father does."

Phoebe looked a bit confused. "No… I mean I could use some science as of now. Despite that generator dad has, I was supposed to be in science club, but the dean of our school who is an undignified D-bag forced it out of clubs and activities. I am very upset and my friends were too."

"We'll once I know in the future, I can help you and your friends."

"Of course you can… You are my uncle!"

Just then Howard and Raj come int he lab about five minutes later and Howard asked, "What is so important that you asked us to come Leonard?"

"Ok. We need to talk about the girl you both set up for Sheldon," Leonard said.

Howard then said, "I thought about it all night actually. I think we made a big mistake."

"No!" Phoebe says. "You and Uncle Raj didn't make the mistake. You found the perfect person for Sheldon. But you got the wrong girl."

Raj whispers into Howard's ear and then Howard says for him. "Raj has a question… Why did you call him Uncle Raj?"

"It's a long story guys… Phoebe and I talked about this last night along with Penny and-"

"Phoebe? I thought her name is Amy," Howard said.

"No Uncle Howard," Phoebe said, "Amy Farrah Fowler is my mother's name. My real name is Phoebe Cooper."

"Phoebe Cooper?" Howard laughs. "This is a joke, isn't it?"

"No. I really mean it. I'm from the future, I am 15 years old and Sheldon is my father and the person that you found was my mother."

Howard and Raj start laughing.

Leonard stops, "Guys, this is serious. She really is Sheldon and Amy's daughter and she's from the future."

"Yeah right, and your Grandma is Betty White," Howard says laughing.

Phoebe only wishes that her uncles would take it seriously.

"She knows what I did with rocket fuel… Her father told her and her father is Sheldon."

"Yeah… Prove it," Howard said and Howard nodded.

Leonard sighs, "Ok. Phoebe tell him."

"I know what you did with the Mars Rover in 2008 Uncle Howard."

Howard's smile disappears. "I'm sorry… What?"

"I know what you did. You drove it into a ditch."

"How did she know about this Leonard? Did you tell her?" He asked his friend.

"No. Dad told me the story," Phoebe said. She turns to Raj and said, "Uncle Raj? I know you couldn't speak to women. Right?"

Raj only nodded.

Leonard then asked his friends, "You believe us now? Phoebe is Sheldon and Amy's daughter but she somehow bumped into Sheldon and he thinks she's Amy."

"Has she learned nothing from 'Back To The Future?'" Howard asked.

"I asked the same thing," he replies. "Anyways now the universe is falling apart because of what happened. Phoebe, take out your photo."

Her hand went into her jacket pocket and pulls a photo out revealing her brother's whole body is missing except for the lower chest and arms.

"See that? That's my brother," Phoebe said pointing. "And that's my sister and she's going to be gone next."

"Sheldon reproduced?" Howard snorts, "I never knew that could happen."

"And it will not if we don't find her mother soon," Leonard said. "We need to find the woman you both found online." He opens his laptop and has them type in the dating website they found before while Phoebe waits.


End file.
